Petit Lost Again
Petit Lost Again is a platform Sploder game released on September 28, 2013. It is a follow-up to Petit Lost in a Cave. Story Petit, Shin, and Izzy are in Legume Plains, when Piro swoops in. He brings them to Snail's Spelunk, trapping them. Gameplay The game features 9 levels, 5 of which are playable. You play as Petit, Shin, and Izzy, who all use Petit Physics. Enemies include Mortons, Vamperors, Muhas, and Chunktons. Trying to kill them results in a life loss. Mortons and Chunktons aren't anything special, but Vamperors and Muhas fly. Level 7 features a boss battle with Vometronz. You must shoot 10 spirals at him, while he and Piro attack you. Controls *Left/Right: Run *Up: Jump *Left/Right+Up: Wall Jump *Space: Shoot spiral (Level 7) Items Spiral Block *Tiles that aren't really important. Can sometimes be broken. Tree Stump *Tiles that aren't really important. Door *Doors that lead you to another level. Spikes *Spikes will make you lose a life. Brick *Titles that aren't really important. Petit Recoded Again Like its predecessor, the game was remade. These are the changes made: *Motion resistance is turned off, making the game faster. *Izzy uses his updated design from Petit 3. *Izzy uses an Arcade Mover in Level 2, but due to an oversight, not in other levels. *The title screen is updated, with Izzy having a different pose, the grass being updated, the copyright year is updated, the cursor being changed to Xiph and starting out at the top left, and the "Lost" being crossed out. *The cave tiles are updated, with a few levels being changed a bit. *Some character graphics are smaller. *The cave backgrounds are updated. *Level 2 is largely similar to its design in Tigzon in Petit's World, with the Xiph near the cliff and the Tree Stump being deeper and all. *In Level 2, the spike is bigger. *In Level 2, Petit seems to start out higher. *Frozen Iguaba is in a different position and closer to the cliff. *The 2 Iguanas and the Tigzon baddie are no longer fought, and as such Level 3 is removed. *In Level 2, the cage no longer reaches the ceiling. *In Level 2, Desert Wolf is now on the left and Tigzon on the right. Also, Desert Wolf seems to be using his drill power-up and Tigzon has an updated design. *In Level 2, the Iguanas are now moving. *In the cutscene, the Tree Stump looks bigger. *In Level 5 (now Level 4), S O S is changed to Usulmanj, Izzy is no longer the default, and the Tree Stump is on the ceiling and Izzy is shown falling out of it. *In Level 5 (now Level 4), the Colloxiph and Chunkton and the crates they're standing on are moved left. *In Level 5 (now Level 4), the Muha is moved right. *In Level 5 (now Level 4), the 2 background columns are removed, and the door now goes inside a big column, with the ceiling opening up a bit. *Level 6 (now Level 5) is now set inside a column, and the second Vamperor is moved left. *In Level 6 (now Level 5), the door is removed and the level is won by getting out of bounds. *In Level 6 (now Level 5), Tech Moo is changed to Planetsign. *In Level 7 (now Level 6), Izzy's and Vometronz's poses are changed. *In Level 7 (now Level 6), Vometronz's red balls become Red Spirals and Piro's flames become Blue Spirals. *The after-battle cutscene now show Vometronz and Piro falling. *Level 8 now shows the gang knocking down Snail's Spelunk. *Petit recieves his walking animation from Petit Shore. Category:Games